


I'm Just As Confused As You

by TheGalaxianPersona



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: And Fiona... Just Slightly, F/M, Just Another Love Triangle, Maybe a Dash of Sibling Rivalry, Oh my gosh a tug of war for a heart of an innocent cinnamon roll, Post-Awkward Conversation Whether Or Not Rhys Has A Thing With Sasha, Post-Vault opening, SO MUCH CONFUSION FOR RHYS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGalaxianPersona/pseuds/TheGalaxianPersona
Summary: A certain confused corporate man couldn't get the answer straight away. He was unsure whether he has a thing with one thing or the other, until tonight.Perhaps a bottle of Rakk-Ale would do the trick!No? It just got worse?Shit.





	1. A Bonfire Party, The Awkward Talk, And The Bullet That Almost Killed Him

**Author's Note:**

> The love triangle that no one ever asked for. The fan fic that no one would ever go for.
> 
> Hell, even I would agree that it should have been kept at the corner of my mind known as the “Trash Place Where No One Should Ever Know. Even Your Wife, Even Your Friends, and Even to the skies and hells below.” Corner.
> 
> BUT! The only valid reason I put this up is that… It’s purely fictional, and also my own envision of the characters in the story that I would like to take a spin on.

 Rhys sat down on one side of the party, while the rest were on the other. It’s not that Rhys didn’t want to join in, but it’s that he has lots of things going on within his mind. Not to be mistaken, he was supposed to be celebrating with them. They finally took out a huge Vault monster, plundered the treasures of the vault and saved Gortys from summoning the vault over and over and over and over!

Fiona was discussing to Loader Bot about her next endeavors as a vault hunter, Gortys chatted with Sasha about her future adventures around Pandora with Loader Bot, Vaughn brought in a cooler filled with various liquors for the party and a rack of motor oil for Loader Bot, and somehow, Rhys sat on the other side of the bonfire party. He did not feel partying for now, because something came up. Something… Awkward.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before the party, and specifically after Rhys and Fiona ran to the vault across the dirt-ridden ground, they were supposed to enter the vault, until Fiona stopped him for a while.

She looked into his eyes and asked, “What are your intentions with my sister?”

His eyes widen and brows raised. _Oh shit._ Rhys thought.

It was a huge awkward question that could not be answered straight away. In fact, it was a question that he had many answers for. Sure they had some moments from time to time during their hunt for the Vault of the Traveler, but he could not comprehend the feelings he had gone through. Yes, he felt it was a romantic time to be together, but sometimes, he felt as if it was like a friend thing, like how friends do.

It was not easy to think this through, because Fiona called him out already.

_Wait… How long was I-_

“Rhys, just answer me, dammit.” Fiona crossed her arms and impatiently glared at him.

He looked into her green eyes as his thoughts processed. His thoughts finally collided with another before he could finish. _Fiona, this could be easier if it weren’t for you…_

Fiona… Shit.

Where to begin with Fiona? Other from the fact that she wanted to kill him on sight, she did care about Rhys and Vaughn, regardless of them being Hyperion lackeys. Fiona returned Rhys’ boot she got from him when he fell out of the caravan. When they found the first clue of the Gortys project, she was concerned why Rhys got a little scared out of thin air. Fiona listened to every single gritting detail about him taking on Jack and ripping off his old cybernetics, no matter the phantom pain she could’ve felt listening to it. She was mad from some few choices he made, and Rhys kept silent, listened to her rant, and kept on going. It may not seem that much, but in a mean way, she complained that there was other choices than the choice he made.

To sum it up, she did care. But it’s so odd how she did so. He did not know how he should feel.

He didn’t know what to feel. He felt like they’re friends, but also a dash of affection at the side.

Knowing Fiona, Rhys had to answer honestly.

“I… don’t know, honestly.”

“Funny. A guy with an ECHOeye doesn’t know if he has any intentions with my sister.”

“No. It’s true.” Rhys uncomfortably held his robotic arm, eyed on the arm to avoid her strict, curious gaze, and continued his answer. “It’s that… Sure. You can assume all you want that I have a thing with Sasha, but after all of the things that happened. Well… specific things. I sort of feel confused with her. Not that I don’t like her at all, really. It’s that I kind of have the same thing with someone else-“

“Okay…” Fiona chuckled from his awkward monologue, “I understand that awkwardness anywhere I see it, and sure. You might have feelings with her or not, heck I see how it is. You can think it over through a drink or a book, but you know you must have that sure answer when the moment shows up. Just… Don’t hit yourself over it again and again, okay?”

Rhys smiled on the advice she gave him. Such a nice act, even if he was dodging the subject slightly.

Fiona noticed the smile and said, “But still. I’m keeping an eye on you.”

With that being said, they went to the vault together and took what was in there.

* * *

 

While Fiona decided to show off her new loot from the vault, Rhys spun around his robotic wrist like a PWR Loader would spin its blades. A generous gift from the Eridians. An augment for his ECHOarm to be used in a combat situation. Along with the PWR augment was a shield augment, designed to absorb bullets for a brief duration.

Fiona’s part of the loot was a wholesome new upgrade on the Derringer. 9 new gun barrels that are attachable and detachable from the Roshambo Barrels. These gun barrels have different E-Tech modifications, and will apply the element on the selected slot of the chamber.

The whole group, with the exception of Rhys, watched Fiona aimed for the tin can Gortys placed on the table. Fiona fired an acid shot that was modified with the rail gun E-Tech mod, and everyone was amazed from the new upgrade. Until the Railgun round ricocheted its way to the group. Everyone ducked and covered, and Rhys was startled enough that he pulled up his shield instinctively. The round could’ve got to his skull if it weren’t for his shield.

“Dude! You alright?” Vaughn ran up to Rhys, frozen in fear and relief.

“.Yeah. Just… almost died.”


	2. The Rakk-Ale That Rhys Will Probably Regret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party simmered down  
> The boys had their side  
> The girls had theirs  
> The bots? Oh just Gortys commanding Loader Bot to spin her like a basketball on a finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH BOIII I'M ACTUALLY CONTINUING THIS PIECE OF RHYIONA/RHYARAH TRASH
> 
> (i'm joking it's beautiful. I'm just talking about this stupid fanfic that came out of a trout's ass.)
> 
> I have not experienced being drunk, or being under the influence of alcohol.
> 
> Or have drunk or sipped at least a tidbit of beer, wine, ale, etc.

After coming back from a sudden shock of near death experience, Rhys listened to Vaughn about his next big thing with the crash site of Helios.

“I’m going to make a city out of it,” Said Vaughn, then took a sip of Rakk-Ale on his hands.

Rhys got skeptical on his vision of New Helios, “Like… You’re going to make a huge city hall in the center, a hospital there and stuff like that? With the scraps?”

“Well I could try.” Then another sip. Vaughn made a slight grimace from the strength of the ale, and cursed under his breath from the severe strength of the liquor.

_Rakk-Ale… Wonder how strong it is…_

Rhys took a drink on the Ale; He was not expecting a strong taste. Gag reflexes kicked in before he could vomit his inside out.

* * *

 

“Sasha? Can I have a word with you?”

The kid sister excused herself from Loader Bot’s discussion about his next big plan to see what her sister wants to talk about. She had a hunch that it was something bad, or awkward, or a side of both bad and awkward. Either way, she was willing to hear what her sister, Fiona would have to say.

After going to a secluded spot behind some rocks, Fiona said right away, “Sasha, I noticed how you and Rhys act when you’re together, and I heard from Rhys that you have a good alone time with him when we were finding that Energy Chassis thing. Straight to the point, do you have a thing with him?”

Okay, she was not willing to hear that from her mouth.

“It’s not what you think… Maybe? I don’t know…” Sasha gloomed on her best way to answer her question.

“Just a yes or no-“

  
“I just don’t know, Fi.” She said sternly.

_Oh God_ Fiona thought, _Not you too._

Sasha twiddled her thumbs, “It’s just… He’s like a friend, but a part of me says that he’s more than a friend, but-“

Irritated that she had to hear this over again, Fiona cut through the chase, “You got a thing for someone else.”

“What?” Sasha retorted, “It’s not that. I just thought he had a thing with you.”

_Okay… What? The? Hell?_

“Just hear me out, Fi.” Sasha crossed her arms, “It’s odd how he behaved, really. Like he’s attracted to both of us. I mean, sure, it was nice to be friends with him, heck maybe I want to be more than that. But what Loader Bot told me a while ago is another case, saying you two had an “affinity that’s worth a try”.”

With a confused look, Fiona asked, “What on earth does that mean?”

“LB sees some potential of you hooking up with Rhys.”

_Okay…_ Fiona reverbed her thoughts, _WHAT? The? Hell?_

“What on earth is LB even thinking?” Fiona eyed on Loader Bot, who was commanded by Gortys to spin her around like a basketball because she wanted to know what it’s like to spin so fast. When the spin stopped, Gortys looked dizzy, perhaps regretting the spinning idea.

“I don’t know. He could be right.”

“Oh who’s side are you on, Sasha?”

“The Rhyiona side.”

Fiona looked at Sasha blankly from the ship name she blurted out.

And again, Fiona’s thoughts reverbed, _WHAT THE HELL?_

Sasha noticed the blank void stare she got from Fiona and said, “What? As a sister and an independent person, I have rights to ship anyone I want.”

“So you don’t mind I ship you and August again?”

“I know you’re not doing that.”

“No I am not.”

* * *

 

“I mean… I could ask some help from other nearby settlements but at least we got scientists to handle medicine…”

Vaughn blabbered about the future of Helios, while Rhys blindly listened. Of course he wouldn’t be lost from what Vaughn was talking about if it weren’t for the strong flavor of the Rakk-Ale he consumed every now and then to kick back the awkward thoughts ever since Fiona asked him.

Damn Fiona… Always asking questions.

It’s not that he want to be with her. But it’s that he wanted to be with both of them, somehow. Both of them have a fair share of flaws but they both had qualities that could possess a potential relationship. Problem is, they’re siblings. Also another problem, He has feelings for both of them. The huge problem, He can only choose one.

It’s not like a car dealership, where you get to test drive a certain vehicle you want to purchase and have a chance to think if it’s actually the car you want or there’s another car that’s better.

Better yet, there’s no need of an explanation if you knew the poet Robert Frost.

But in case you don’t know, then here’s a highlight. The literary depiction on Rhys’ hard choice in life.

_Two roads diverge in a yellow wood._

As if it’s enough to get Rhys’ thinking gears spinning.

“… So… What’s your plan, Rhys?”

He got out of the alcohol induced thinking zone when Vaughn asked him a question he didn’t hear straightaway.

“I’m just asking what’s next for the CEO of Atlas. Perhaps finally get to another planet than here? New prototypes? Date someone fancy?-“

Rhys drank from the bottle again. Partly from instinct of hearing the words “Date Someone” out of Vaughn’s mouth, and mostly from kicking back thoughts in his head and focus on the utter stinging jab of alcohol in his stomach.

“Rhys. That’s like your second bottle and you’re getting a little off… You okay?”

In a drunk way, Rhys answered, “Uhh… Yeah… I think I got too much of this stuff.”

“You think? You don’t drink much like ever, but somehow that changed. Something in your head? A new prototype you’re trying out in your stomach? You know, the one where you avoid getting wasted? _The Wasting Waster_ I would call it. I dunno if-“

“Vaughn… I don’t mean to ruin the mood… but I need quiet to think.” Rhys said softly.

“Oh sure.”

“Shhshshhhh.”

“But I just-“

“shhshhhshhh..hshh…..shh.”

_Okay, Drunk Rhys.  Somehow He’s just worse than douche Rhys. Well, Jack is similarly to Douche Rhys and-_

“Vaughn…” Rhys started, “Do you think… I am likeable?”

Vaughn felt something serious going on. _No wonder he’s dousing himself in the piss of shit Rakk Ale. Seriously, it tastes bad._ He composed himself, “Yeah. You’re a likable dude.”

_But Rhys, I just wonder. What is the issue? Your employees hate you? No good deals for Atlas? Executives around the galaxies hate you?_

Looking down to the ground and resting his head over crossed arms, Rhys continued “Nah… nah… If you were… I dunno… A pandoran girl… who’s a criminal… and you knew me already… you think I would… have a chance… to… you know… date…”

_Oh. That serious._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It's not my thing to social drink.
> 
> Besides, I could try a wine after 8 years when I got a real ring on my finger and a significant other to drink along with.
> 
> ...
> 
> What? I don't want to drink alone. It's just risky.

**Author's Note:**

> Do what you want, shawty. Like it. Share it. Revise the living shit out of it. Comment it. Help me. Help it


End file.
